Yo te esperare
by Princess Saremi
Summary: Su sonrisa, sus labios, su cuerpo, pero sobre todo sus ojos llenos de vida era lo que más recordaba, su error fue no escucharla y ahora sufriría las consecuencias pues... Kagome ya no estará con él nunca más. [Song-Fic] [Canción de Cali y el Dandee]


**Disclaimer: Ni InuYasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de la Sensei Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

 **La canción NO es mía, fue escrita, creada, musicalizada y cantada por sus únicos autores Cali y el Dandee, solo la uso para dar el ambiente a la trama de la historia.**

 **Yo te esperare- Song-Fic © Saremi-San 02**

 **Mi propósito, sacar lagrimas :v… Ojala lo haya logrado.**

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **¡1!**

 **¡2!**

 **¡3!**

 **¡A leer!**

 **P.D: Comentarios, Favs and Follows son bien recibidos, tomatazos, odio y ganas de matarme por matar a Kagome también.**

 **¡Los amodoro!**

* * *

— _¡No Kagome! — fue el grito de un oji-dorado al ver como un proyectil atravesaba el cuerpo de una bella joven de cabellos azabaches._

 _La había perdido._

 **Yo te esperaré... Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar**

 **Y de tu mano podré caminar**

 **Y aunque se pase toda mi vida**

 **Yo te esperaré...**

 _— Taisho, qué bueno verte, es hora de que conozcas a tu compañera. — hablo afable su jefe de la comisaría, el hijo de Izayoi bufo molesto._

 _— Ya le dije que no quie... — fue interrumpido por una veloz mano se posó frente a su vista, alzó su dorada mirada encontrando a una hermosa azabache de ojos chocolate con una sonrisa surcando su rostro._

 _— Kagome Higurashi, un gusto. — ella... Se parecía a **esa** mujer que lo abandonó, genial... Su compañera de parecía a **Kikyo**._

 _Su trabajo ahora sería un infierno._

 _O eso pensaba..._

 **Sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor**

 **Y tu mirada dice volveré**

 **Y aunque se pase toda mi vida**

 **Yo te esperaré...**

 _— ¡Cuidado! — grito lanzándose sobre el delgado cuerpo de la mujer, varios proyectiles pasaron a gran velocidad sobre sus cabezas estrellándose contra las paredes, el joven de cabello negro sonrió al escuchar que cambiaban de cargador y sin dudar disparo dejándolos heridos. Trabajo completado._

 _— Gracias joven Tais... — empezó su nueva compañera siendo bruscamente interrumpida por el hosco policía._

 _— ¡Keh! ¡Ya cállate! A ver si dejas de ser inútil Kikyo. — bufó molesto. Ella se enojó por ser llamada de manera diferente por quinta vez consecutiva._

 _Desde que llegó a la comisaría su compañero siempre la comparaba con una mujer de nombre Kikyo, la primera vez lo tomo como accidente, la segunda como coincidencia, la tercera como intencional pero la cuarta y la quinta ya cruzaba el límite._

 _Tanto furiosa como cohibida, confusa y curiosa le pregunto quién era Kikyo a su amiga Sango, ella también era oficial y quién le enseño defensa personal y cómo manejar correctamente una pistola, por lo que no era tan inútil como InuYasha decía._

 _— **¿Kikyo eh? Bueno, no debería meterme en la vida de Taisho, es muy malgeniado en ese ámbito pero... No puedo ver que te sigue llamando por otro nombre cuando tú eres alguien completamente diferente a ella... Kikyo fue la antigua pareja de InuYasha, ellos terminaron muy mal, ella se fue con un médico llamado Onigumo sin dar explicaciones justo en su aniversario.**_

 _— ¡Diablos, deja de llamarme Kikyo InuYasha, yo soy Kagome! ¡KA-GO-ME! — grito enfadada, estaba harta de ser comparada con alguien que no era y que de lejos se parecía a ella._

 _— ¡Deja de repetirlo, ya lo sé! Es solo que tú actitud, tu inutilidad me recuerda a esa mujer... ¡Eres desagr...!_

 _— ¡Abajo InuYasha! — sintió el fuerte empujón de la mujer de ojos chocolates recibiendo ella el impacto de bala en su hombro cayendo al suelo, no obstante cuando la iba a "salvar" ella fue más rápida y disparó en la muñeca del maleante._

 _— ¡Eres una tonta! — grito acercándose a ella, la mencionada en cuestión solo sonrió con dificultad._

 _— ¿Lo ves? Yo no soy inútil._

 **Sin saber de la cuenta regresiva pienso**

 **Que aunque no he vuelto a ser el mismo y lo confieso**

 **Espero que el perdón este en tu mente y yo te rezo...**

 _— ¡Kagome! — fue el grito de Sango al ver como la primogénita Higurashi hacia acto de presencia en la comisaría, desde el día en que la hirieron estuvo internada 1 semana ya que por poco el proyectil cortaba un importante nervio y aunque enyesada ella seguía con la misma sonrisa en su rostro._

 _InuYasha la observó de reojo, mentiría si dijese que no estaba preocupado por ella, desde que atraparon a los hermanos relámpago en él empezó a surgir un sentimiento hacia la mejor amiga de Sango, tercamente se negaba a aceptarlo, pues desde que Kikyo lo abandonó se prometió nunca más enamorarse._

 _Es por eso que además de amor, empezaba a odiar a Higurashi por hacerlo caer en ese "apestoso" sentimiento de nuevo._

 _— ¡InuYasha! ¡Qué alegría verte! — todos quedaron sin palabras al ver la cercanía de Kagome al saludar a su frívolo compañero, sobretodo porque se suponía el la odiaba por parecerse a su antiguo amor._

 _— Bienvenida Higurashi. — contesto ignorándola, la joven se sorprendió al ser llamadas por su apellido, era la primera vez que no le decía Kikyo._

 _— ¡Has dicho mi apellido! — lo abrazo. Vale, si el saludo había Sido extraño esto estaba fuera de los parámetros de normal._

 _— ¡El que haya dicho tu apellido no significa que seamos amigos! Suéltame. — demandó liberándose del tierno pero tóxico gesto._

 _Y sin más el hijo de Inu no Taisho salió a tomar café, tratando de ignorar por todos los medios el sonrojo en sus mejillas._

 _Ella... Maldita fuera._

 _Ella estaba entrando en su corazón._

 **Pero aunque soy sincero**

 **Y lo prometo no me miras...**

 _— ¡InuYasha detente! ¡Deja de ignorarme! — grito abrazando su brazo derecho deteniendo su "huida"_

 _Habían pasado ya 5 meses desde la integración de Higurashi en la estación, y por consecuente 5 meses en los que Kagome estuvo al lado de InuYasha, apoyándolo, haciéndolo reír... Entrando en su duro corazón._

 _Él se giró furioso por verse abruptamente interrumpido en no verla, empero cuando la iba a soltar varios insultos en su contra, las gruesas mejillas de la mujer lo enmudecieron._

 _— Te prometo ser mejor compañera, pero por favor... No me des la espalda._

 _— Kagome... — murmuro, la abrazo con fuerza, ¿A quién engañaba? A nadie, ni a su jefe, ni a sus amigos, ni a su familia, él se había enamorado de nuevo. — Lo siento..._

 _— ¿¡No te das cuenta que estoy enamorada de ti!? ¡Tú indiferencia me hace daño! — admitió sollozando y correspondiendo el gesto al rodear la espalda de su compañero con sus delgados brazos._

 _Él se quedó mudó ante tal revelación._

 _— Kagome... Yo, no puedo corresponderte. — murmuró separándose para mirarla a los ojos, estaba llenos de tristeza._

 _— ¿Es por ella verdad? ¿Aún amas a Kikyo cierto? — pregunto con aire decaído, cerró sus ojos y le dio su mejor sonrisa. — Está bien Inu... No te molestaré más._

 _Qué gran error había cometido._

 _ **5 meses después...**_

 _— ¡Feliz navidad adelantada! — grito Kagome ingresando a la comisaría con varios obsequios. Unos fieros ojos dorados vigilándola, si, desde su confesión y posterior rechazo, los idiotas no se hicieron esperar intentando conquistar el corazón de la bella mujer logrando que sintiera unos celos enfermizos._

 _Lo quisieran o no._

 _Nadie podía tocarla, alabarla, verla, consentirla..._

 _Kagome era **suya**._

 _— Eh... Ah sí, ¡Hojō-Kun! Aquí tienes tu regalo, feliz navidad. — lo abrazo y sintió que ahí mismo estallaba._

 _— Muchas gracias Kagome-San, es usted tan linda con este gesto. — depósito un beso en su mejilla sonrojándola, InuYasha no lo aguanto más, se levantó furioso y sin decir nada agarró la muñeca de la policía sacándola fuera del lugar, para luego acorralarla no muy lejos de ahí contra una pared y su cuerpo._

 _— ¿Inu? ¿Qué tie... !? — no termino de hablar por sentir los posesivos labios del moreno sobre los suyos, su rostro se incendió como si fuera una manzana, dulce, atrevida, coqueta pero con inocencia._

 _Sonriendo respondió el beso._

 _Amaba los celos de su ahora pareja._

 **Después abres la puerta y digo:**

 **"¡Si te vas no vuelvas!"**

 **La rabia me consume y lloras**

 **Te alejas caminando y la vida se**

 **Me desploma...**

 **Sin saberlo... te lo juro no lo sabía**

 **Y de haberlo sabido otra suerte seria...**

 _— ¡No puedo creer que le creas a ese miserable! ¡Yo te amo InuYasha! — grito la mejor amiga de Sango con ganas de llorar._

 _— No mientas Kagome... Yo te vi besándote con ese desgraciado, ¡Maldición!_

 _— ¡Fue Naraku quien me beso, yo no hice nada! — trato de defenderse._

 _— ¡Exacto! No hiciste nada, te quedaste bien a gusto recibiendo el beso de ese imbécil. — sabía que debía detenerse, jamás le debió dar la espalda._

 _Jamás debió desconfiar de Kagome._

 _— ¡Eres un idiota InuYasha! — gritó lanzándole un cojín del sillón, él se giró a verla y sintió cómo su corazón se quebraba al verla tan... destrozada, en el año y medio que llevaban de relación ella siempre veló por él, sin embargo cuando llegó un nuevo compañero, Naraku era su nombre, empezó a ser distante con su novia, Kagome preocupada siempre trataba de acercarse pero él le daba la espalda, la ignoraba... tal como al principio._

 _Y vaya que ese infeliz jugó bien sus cartas._

 _Se acercó a ella para "consolarla", hacerla reír, ganarse su confianza, darle un cariño que él ya no le daba, la amiga de Sango se hizo cercana al nuevo, se hicieron amigos, pasaban más tiempo juntos..._

 _¿Y qué hacía?_

 _Absolutamente **nada.**_

 _— ¿¡Sabes que!? ¡Lárgate y no vuelvas! — la corrió sin más, la mujer solo le miro un momento antes de abandonar de un portazo el apartamento que compartían._

 _Y vaya que se arrepentiría por dejarla ir esa tarde._

 **Cuatro de septiembre, mi frase**

 **"¡Si te vas, no vuelvas!" me persigue**

 **Y siento ganas de llamarte pero no contestas**

 **No entiendo porque no contestas**

 **Si aunque hayamos peleado todo sigue...**

 _— ¿¡Qué le hiciste InuYasha!? — reclamo la castaña furiosa, llorando de preocupación, pues Kagome llevaba desaparecida un mes, sin dar rastros de vida, ni una llamada, ni una carta, ni un mensaje... como si fuese magia, la azabache desapareció de sus vidas._

 _Haciendo que el moreno viviera su infierno personal._

 _La llamo, la busco en su casa, inclusive registró sus últimas llamadas después de su discusión, sin resultados positivos, era como si no existiese, y cada vez la culpa lo carcomía más..._

 _— ¡Ya deja de gritar Sango! ¿¡Crees que no me preocupo por ella!? ¡Es la mujer que amo! — admitió con su corazón hecho trizas, salió de su lugar de trabajo, ya nada le importaba si ella no estaba a su lado_.

 **Siete de septiembre la llamada que llegaría**

 **Me dicen que ahí estas, que no llame a la policía**

 **Luego cuelgan**

 **Todavía no pierdo la fe, y sé que algún día volverás**

 **Y pase lo que pase...**

 _— ¿Quién habla? — preguntó malhumorado, tres días más, tres malditos días más en que no veía la sonrisa de Kagome, sus ojos llenos de brillo y saboreaba sus dulces labios._

 _— Vaya InuYasha, se escucha que estas ago... "¡INUYASHA!" — su cuerpo se paralizo. Esa era la voz de... no, esto no podía estar pasando._

 _— ¿¡Quién diablos eres!? ¿¡Por qué tienes a Kagome!? — exploto furioso, su cordura desapareció, solo tenía ganas de matar al infeliz que lo separó de la mujer que ama._

 _— Cuida tu tonito desgraciado, o Kagome puede sufrir las consecuencias... escúchame bien, si llegas a decirle a tus colegas que te he llamado, despídete de esta perra... — advirtió la voz al otro lado del auricular de manera tétrica._

 _— ¿Qué quieres? Te daré lo que me pidas pero por favor... Devuélveme a Kago..._

 _ **Tii-Tii-Tii…**_

 _Por primera vez en su vida las lágrimas abandonaron sus orbes dorados, por su culpa secuestraron a Kagome, por sus estúpidos celos, por no protegerla, por alejarse de ella, por dejar de demostrarle su amor..._

 _Por su culpa ella tenía el cartel de muerte colgado en su cuello._

 **Yo te esperare**

 **Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar**

 **Y de tu mano podré caminar**

 **Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare**

 **Sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor**

 **Y tu mirada dice volveré**

 **Y aunque se pase toda mi vida...**

 **Yo te esperare...**

 _— ¿¡Lo dices en serio Inu!? — el muchacho de hebras color ébano simplemente asintió, su novia en cuestión de segundos lo abrazo casi asfixiándolo. — ¡Mi amor, no sabes lo feliz que estoy! — agradeció y sin pena alguna le dio un beso frente a todos sus camaradas._

 _— ¿Puedes no hacer eso? — pregunto ocultando su mirada bajo su flequillo._

 _— ¿Por qué? Todos ya saben que yo soy tuya y tú eres mío... un simple besito no cambiara eso... — canturreo rodeando su cuello con sus brazos a la vez que el abrazaba firmemente su cintura._

 _— Si te pones así por un viaje a la playa, me ahogaras en abrazos cuando te proponga matrimonio... — se burló mirándola de manera arrogante._

 _— ¿Planeas proponerme matrimonio? — susurro en su oído._

 _— Cuando dejes de darme muestras de afecto frente a todos nuestros compañeros de trabajo. — rio viendo de reojo a su jefe, quien reía ante la plática más melosa que seguramente había visto en su vida._

 _— ¿Me lo prometes?_

 _— Te lo prometo._

 _Una promesa que jamás se cumpliría debido a las circunstancias de un atroz futuro._

 **Siento que me quitaron un pedazo de mi alma**

 **Si te vas no queda nada, queda un corazón sin vida**

 **Que a raíz de tu partida se quedó solo gritando pero a media voz**

 **Siento que la vida se me va por que no estoy contigo**

 **Siento que mi luna ya no está si no está tu cariño...**

 _— ¡InuYasha tu departamento es hermoso! — grito admirando el lugar, de inmediato se acercó a su lugar favorito, la cocina. — ¡Oh! Para celebrar que viviremos juntos te prepare algo delicioso... — sonrió con coquetería._

 _— Quiero saber que... Pero primero, quiero probar la habitación a ver si funciona correctamente. — siguió su juego, se acercó y la abrazo por la espalda empezando a depositar suaves pero a la vez candentes besos por su delicado cuello._

 _— Umm no galán... — se separó divertida y se giró a verlo. — Eso lo haremos después. — le dio un beso en sus labios para después ordenarle que se duchara._

 _— Enseguida mandona._

 _— Tu mandona. — expresó con infinito cariño._

 _Un cariño que recordaría por siempre y que nada ni nadie lo reemplazaría._

 **Ni toda la vida ni toda el agua del mar podrá**

 **Apagar todo el amor que tú me enseñaste a sentir**

 **Sin ti yo me voy a morir solo si vueles quiero despertar**

 **Porque lejos no sirve mi mano para caminar**

 **Porque solo espero que algún día puedas escapar...**

 _Esa noche fue única para los dos, ya que se entregaron en cuerpo y alma._

 _Cuando llegaron a su hogar, cansados y con una ligera capa de sudor por los miles de criminales que atraparon ese día, no dudaron en tomarse una ducha, primero fue InuYasha ya que le ganó en llegar al dichoso lugar de aseo personal a su pareja y luego siguió su pareja._

 _Una vez la bella mujer de cuerpo bien proporcionado salió de la pequeña habitación envuelta en solo una pequeña toalla que resaltaba sus atributos, la mirada dorada de Taisho adquirió un brillo especial, hambriento, seductor... **sexy**._

 _Y sin dudarlo la atrajo hacia así sentándola en su regazo para repartir miles de ardientes besos por la descubierta y tersa piel._

 _— I-Inu... Ya... — jadeo Kagome, no supo ni cuándo ni cómo termino acostada en la cama con su novio encima suyo, o como sus masculinos labios abandonaron su cuello para empezar un delicioso camino recorriendo el valle de sus senos, su fuerte pero liso y suave abdomen y lugares donde nunca se imaginó que un hombre llegaría ni siquiera a mirar._

 _Lo único que sentía era el placer invadiendo su cuerpo, nublando su mente y buen juicio logrando que su boca jadeara o gimiera el nombre del hombre que la hacía enloquecer, retorcerse de lujuria y liberar a la fiera que llevaba dentro._

 _Ella simplemente lo amaba._

 _Y él correspondió con creces ese sentimiento._

 _Adelante y atrás._

 _Adelante y atrás._

 _Movimientos erráticos que los llevaron a ambos a probar el elixir más delicioso de toda su vida, el elixir del éxtasis, el elixir del amor más puro y verdadero que podía existir._

 _— Te amo Kagome... — confesó en su oído liberando su esencia más íntima dentro de ella, ahora sí, volviéndola completamente suya._

 _— Yo también te amo Inu... — y al igual que él antes que ella llegó al clímax al besar los labios de su amado, liberando también su esencia más íntima, sabiéndose al fin, la mujer de InuYasha._

 **Yo te esperare**

 **Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar**

 **Y de tu mano podré caminar**

 **Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare**

 **Sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor**

 **Y tu mirada dice volveré**

 **Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare...**

 _— ¿¡Que no has probado el Maruchan!? — cuestionó sorprendida pero a la vez tierna._

 _— No te burles tonta, nunca me gusto esa comida rápida. — se defendió._

 _— ¡Ay por favor, te he visto comerte tres hamburguesas! — debatió mirándolo de reojo, más bien; desaprobatoriamente. — No te ves guapo mintiendo mi amor._

 _— Tu no te ves sexy fastidiando._

 _— Eso no me decías anoche... — canturreo abrazándolo por el cuello depositando un beso con máximo cariño en su sien. — Voy a preparar Marucha, te aseguro que te encantará... — Sonrió._

 _Esa sonrisa que solo era para él, ya no la vería jamas._

 **Si tú te vas no queda nada**

 **Sigo cantando con la luz apagada**

 **Porque la guerra me quito tu mirada**

 **Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare.**

 _— Inu... ¿Si tuviéramos hijos como los llamarías? — pregunto trazando formas uniformes con su dedo índice sobre el pecho desnudo de su novio._

 _— No lo sé... ¿Izayoi? me gusta ese para una niña... — sugirió sonrojado, recordando a la mujer que le dio la vida._

 _— Y si fuera hombre Taiki... es corto, tierno y bonito. ¿Te parece? — pregunto mirándolo con ojos llenos de amor._

 _— Lo que decidas está bien Kag, serás una gran madre..._

 _— Gracias Inu. ¡Ay no puedo esperar para formar nuestra familia! — chillo besando sus labios._

 _Un anhelo que no tendría ni un comienzo ni un final._

 **Si tú te vas no queda nada**

 **Sigo cantando con la luz apagada**

 **Porque la guerra me quito tu mirada**

 **Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare...**

 _— ¡Feliz cumpleaños perrito! — exclamo la bella mujer entregándole un relicario en forma de corazón, con una foto de ambos adentro._

 _— Gracias Kag, esta hermoso; aunque lo importante es que estés conmigo..._

 _— Siempre estaré contigo InuYasha... — lo abrazo dejando en claro sus palabras._

 _— ¿Lo prometes? — pregunto con miedo de perderla._

 _— Lo prometo._

 **Si tú te vas no queda nada**

 **Sigo cantando con la luz apagada**

 **Porque la guerra me quito tu mirada**

 **Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare...**

 _— ¡INUYASHA! — había llegado demasiado tarde, el culpable de todo esto siempre estuvo frente a sus narices y nadie lo descubrió a tiempo._

 _Naraku llamo una última vez, claro... lo rastrearon pero fueron demasiado lentos, cuando arribaron al lugar... —Una calle abandonada con edificios viejos, cintas policiacas rodeando cada esquina, con hedor a muerte...— vieron la tétrica y asquerosa escena, Kagome yacía en el suelo magullada, golpeada en todo su cuerpo, con sangre seca en diversas heridas cortantes, labios morados, su ropa hecha harapos, respirando con dificultad... **Muerta en vida** , era una manera de describirla._

 _— ¡MALDITO SEAS NARAKU! — grito intentando acercarse pero se congelo al ver como el hombre de ojos rojos, llenos de sed de venganza y odio, tomaba a Kagome sin ninguna pizca de delicadeza por el cabello arrodillándola, mostrándole cuan destrozada estaba..._

 _Lo que vino después nadie lo vio venir..._

 _Un disparo certero atravesó la cabeza de la pareja del oficial Taisho, ese homicida, es infeliz la había asesinado sin piedad alguna frente a los ojos de InuYasha._

 _— **¡No, KAGOME!**_

 _Era demasiado tarde._

 _Ella estaba muerta._

 _La había perdido._

 _Cuando el cayó de rodillas al faltarle el aire por serle arrebatado lo que más amaba, sus compañeros y amigos no dudaron en disparar a Naraku quitándole la vida, y liberando al mundo de un sanguinario homicida que en el futuro causaría muchas pérdidas._

 _— InuYasha... La familia de la señorita Kagome viene enseguida, ya lo saben todo... Preparate. — murmuro Miroku, de cabello castaño y ojos azul oscuro, con pesar; pues el quería a Kagome como una pequeña hermana._

 _Ya todos habían llegado a la comisaría central donde pusieron al cadáver de su compañera sobre una fría mesa metálica, tan fría como su cuerpo, claro cubierta de pies a cabeza, pues su cráneo y rostro habían quedado totalmente desfigurados, lo único que sobresalía de esa manta blanca que poco a poco se volvía carmín como la sangre era la pálida mano de su novia, la cual sujetaba con fuerza a la vez que derramaba lagrimas llenas de dolor, sufrimiento, pesar, amargura, pero sobretodo odio..._

 _Odio por ese maldito que los separa de la manera más cruel y despiadada, odio por sí mismo que no la detuvo y le pidió perdón el mismo día en que discutieron._

 _Odio... por dejarla irse sin cumplir sus promesas._

 _Odio por no haberle dicho una última vez cuánto la amaba._

 **Si tú te vas no queda nada**

 **Sigo cantando con la luz apagada**

 **Porque la guerra me quito tu mirada**

 **Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare...**

El día del funeral nada cambio, todo era gris, llovía de manera torrencial, y surcaban ventarrones que si no se sostenían bien podrían desestabilizarse y caer a la húmeda grama que yacía bajo sus pies, pero al hijo de Izayoi e Inu no Taisho no le importó nada de eso, sus ojos dorados sin brillo y enrojecidos por el llanto estaban clavados en la lápida que tenía incito en ella el nombre de su amada.

 **"Kagome Higurashi, año 722 - año 744. Amada hija, nieta, hermana y pareja; siempre te tendremos en nuestros corazones"**

Cuando la ceremonia y posterior entierro culmino él se quedó en ese lugar muchas horas más, la familia de su pareja lo invito a su casa, era claro que al menos no lo odiaban, pues le explicaron que sabían el riesgo que conllevaba que Kagome fuera una policía, empero; el rechazo la amable oferta y se arrodillo frente a la lápida, nuevas lagrimas abandonando sus ojos.

— **Siempre estaré contigo InuYasha... — lo abrazo dejando en claro sus palabras.**

— Mentirosa... — escupió con amargura, mas culpándose a él mismo que a ella.

— **¿Lo prometes? — pregunto con miedo de perderla.**

— ¡No cumpliste tu promesa Kagome! ¡Maldito sea el día en el que te conocí y me enamore de ti! ¡Maldito sea yo por dejarte sola y no cuidarte! ¡Maldito sea porque nunca voy a poder vivir sin ti! ¡Maldito sea porque te amo demasiado! ¡No, no y no! ¡TÚ NO PUEDES IRTE ASÍ! ¡NO PUEDES DEJARME! — lamentos y gritos de frustración cargados de profundo arrepentimiento y pena era lo único que se escuchaba en el cementerio de parte de un hombre con el corazón hecho pedazos por haber perdido a la mujer que amaba de manera vil e injusta.

— **Lo prometo.**

— ¡TE AMO KAGOME! — Grito con sus últimas fuerzas, alzo su vista a las estrellas creyendo ver la sonrisa de su amada, una sonrisa cargada de amor, sin pizca de odio alguno... — Kagome... vuelve por favor... **Yo te esperare** todo el tiempo que quieras pero... vuelve a mí.

Y lastimosamente eso nunca pasaría.

El hilo rojo del destino los unió.

Y los oscuros sentimientos de un hombre cortó sus lazos de manera más vil.

Separándolos para siempre.

* * *

 **._.**

 **Fin de la transmisión.**


End file.
